onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mero Mero no Mi
Is it really OK to have this page been made!? It hasn't been officially said in the manga that Boa Hancock is using a Devil's Fruit ability, although it is pretty much obvious!! I thought that this site differs from Wikipedia in the essence that its using valid content from verified sources (like waiting for the scanlations instead of posting informations from the spoilers)!! Can someone comment on this!? MasterDeva 21:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Its official. One-Winged Hawk 22:11, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the mistake, I read that as Hebi Hebi no Mi twice for the two sisters and didn't notice it even though I read it three times, talk about being tired!! Thanks for the correction Emfrbl and sorry for bothering you with something so stupid!!! MasterDeva 22:26, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :We all make mistakes. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 23:01, 7 November 2008 (UTC) get ready guys get ready to get a colored picture of this devil fruit next week. like we don't want to have critics about being late on updating files like this one right. Rainelz 5:09pm july 12,2009 :How did you come by this info? One-Winged Hawk 09:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) okay as we now Episode 409 is released this week so probably episode 410 will be shown next week showing hancock's power.Rainelz 5:39pm july 12,2009 is mero mero no mi just a beam So it seems that my interpretation of the mero mero no mi is not shared by everyone since it has been deleted. Honnestly I found that a beam that transform people in stone is really reductive. I agree that Alvida had a similar effect on men. But here also women are affected. There is plenty of hints that it also helps increase her power on people by seduction : The marine in chapter 516 that says he felt he was forced to obey, Nyon which first succomb to it but recover quickly, then the 2 kuja when she throw her by the window What would it be called mero mero if it was just a beam, isn't that suppose to mean falling in love or similar ? :If you look closely at the background of when Alvida was reintroduced in LogueTown, you'll notice that women were effected by her new beauty as well. And the Marines there couldn't bring themselves to arrest her. The Mero Mero no Mi uses the victims' emotions against them, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it caused the emotion. If it did, how would you explain Luffy, who's extremely vulnerable to such mind-control (Jango & Miss Goldenweek), being immune to it? It's a "possibility", but also unlikely. ::Kaizoku-Hime 21:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Irresistability from Devil Fruit Hancock's irresistibility comes from this fruit, right? Cause last time I check normal women like Domino that don't come from an all female island don't become instant lesbians.Mugiwara Franky 23:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall any Paramecia that BOTH alters the body (like Alvida's) AND Logia-like (like Robin's and Kalifa's). If her irresistibility really did come from the fruit, it would be a bodily altercation; while her attacks like Mero Mero Merrow would be Loagia-like. Also, please read my reply to the above section ^, "is mero mero no mi just a beam". ::Kaizoku-Hime 00:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::The thing with Alvida is a different case. With this fruit, it seems that it completely causes people to instantly fall in love with her. The fruit is called Mero Mero and she has several love themed attacks. If it was just petrification, why the love. For Luffy, it's been explained in an SBS that he's an idiot who only gets nosebleed if he has someone else to show him, a train of thought that seems similar to stabbing one's hand. ::For fruits that both permanently alter the body and have some activation abilities, there's Mr. 1 and Mr. 5. Mr. 1 is permanently steel as he can't be easily be sliced up by normal methods. His techniques however require activation with him transforming his body parts into more blade-like weapons. Mr. 5 is permanently immune to explosions. His techniques however require him to activate otherwise he would have constantly exploded in every instance he was knocked by Luffy and slashed by Zoro.Mugiwara Franky 00:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Point taken. But it was never directly stated if her irresistibility comes from her natural beauty (and an abnormally high level of pheromones) or if it comes from the Mero Mero no Mi. So wouldn't saying outright that it comes from the fruit count as "speculation"? We should probably leave it out until it's officially stated (either in the manga or by Oda). :Kaizoku-Hime 00:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Every situation where there have been hundreds of oogling people who fawn over Hancock heavily suggests that its the Devil Fruit powers. In her first appearance, the Marines note that they don't know what came over them. When Nyon talked to her about the Shichibukai met, Nyon momentarily fell in love with Hancock before snapping herself out of it. When her sisters come in the bath, Marigold states that no one is supposedly immune to her beauty regardless of age and gender, a thing that's naturally impossible without some sort of technique.Mugiwara Franky 01:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Ace's conversation with Garp while they were in Impel Down HEAVILY SUGGESTED that he was Dragon's son and...well...look what happened: :Portgas D. Ace's page: Monkey D. Dragon :According to his conversation with Garp, Dragon really is his father. Ace implied that he either doesn't know his father or doesn't have any fond memories of him, so Ace doesn't care much for that half of his blood and considers Whitebeard his father over Dragon. However, he seems fully aware of the fact that his father's the world's most wanted man, which he uses as an explanation to why he and Luffy chose their respective paths in life. However, it's implied that Dragon does have some concern for both of his sons. Although Ace holds a grudge against Dragon for abandoning him (and Luffy), in Ivankov's flashback, Dragon showed some regret about leaving his family behind. And Ivankov, who is one of Dragon's revolutionary leaders, stated that the Marines made a very big mistake, as Ace's execution could provoke not only Whitebeard's, but Dragon's wrath as well. :Monkey D. Dragon's page: Portgas D. Ace :Ace revealed that he took his mother's surname, Portgas, claiming that his relation to Dragon is only through the blood running in his veins. While captured and chained in his jail cell in Impel Down talking to his grandfather Monkey D. Garp, he shows a disliking towards his father and claims that Whitebeard is the only father he has. Iva commented that capturing and executing Ace would not only provoke Whitebeard, but Dragon as well. Kaizoku-Hime 01:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC)